


Unmasked

by secretsinmyhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Carapace, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, chatnoir - Freeform, miraculousladybug, queenbee, renarouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmyhead/pseuds/secretsinmyhead
Summary: Miraculous Inc, the corporation that trains spies since childhood is facing a threat. A rogue agent, Hawkmoth, is threatening to take down the entire empire that is the spy world of Miraculous.To deal with this impending threat, The Guardian sent agents, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee out into the world to take down this so-called villain. They are all held with the weight of being sent out into a seemingly impossible mission, and all the while keeping their identities a secret from the world and each other.Teenage spies, blazing guns, sparking romances, and an impossible mission; absolutely nothing could go wrong.Right?I own no pictures used in this story





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new work! I hope you like this Miraculous Ladybug spy Au!

I held the gun in one hand, the cool steel tickling my hands. A deep breath was taken before I jumped out from behind the wall and aimed the lethal weapon at my target. Bang, the gun sounded and my body shuddered with the impact of the force.

In a quick second, lights flashed through the room and clapping echoed through the concrete room. Rena Rouge, my best friend, bounded in and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Her muffled altered voice said, "You did it! A new high score!" The voice scrambler makes our voices more robotic and gives it a deeper or higher pitch so that if we met the person as our civilian self we wouldn't recognize their voice. Rena's voice was a higher pitch today and I had to refrain myself from wincing. She beamed as she stared at all the targets I had shot in the limited time. "We're definitely getting the next big job, Ladybug."

Her orange hood shielded her identity from any prying eyes, and her black and orange outfit did wonders to accentuate her curves. The mostly orange outfit made her stand out, and it accentuated her curves with the black fabric, and her hood was one with floppy fox ears that made her look adorable.

My own hood, one of a red colour with black spots scattered on it, covered my own identity from her. My outfit didn't have any animal ears, instead, I had a flap of fabric strapped to my back that when used properly, made a set of wings that I could use to glide through the sky with, much cooler if you asked me. I used my gloved hand to pull it further down my face. "Thanks, Rena, but we've got to go see The Guardian now, he's handing out the assignments any minute now," I informed her with a laugh, my own voice scrambler doing its job by making my voice unidentifiable. The Guardian was our keeper if you will, he was the one that kept all the spies that worked for Miraculous Inc in line.

Through the mask she wore. that covered most of her face, I could see her roll her eyes. "We've gotta go see the idiots." She meant Chat Noir and Carapace. Those two have been our rivals for as long as I can remember.

Since Miraculous Inc trained all of its spies since childhood, we've all been a tight-knit group while also somehow keeping an anonymity going. Anyways, like any kids, it was girls vs boys in most of our training exercises, always Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee vs Chat Noir and Carapace.

Queen Bee, the last of the girl spies in our group, was currently on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while, which was sad because it felt like our trio was missing something.

I had no problems with anyone in our group, in fact, we were all so close as if we were best friends, but lately, I couldn't stand to be around Chat Noir. Which had no reason to do with his personality-he was quite fun to hang around- it had everything to do though with the Friday a month ago. We were on a mission together, one where we played people much older than our current age of eighteen; it was a masquerade that we attended, each of us in our respective colours of dresses and ties.

Let's just say that Chat Noir (who I will admit looks delicious in a suit) and I had a... moment... It hasn't been the same between us since!

Rena Rouge and I walked, our footsteps in sync, and soon we arrived in the meeting room where The Guardian was waiting for us. Everyone was there, even Queen Bee, which gave Rena and I a reason to tackle her in a hug. "You're back so early!" I exclaimed as I ignored the feel of prying eyes from a certain cat on my back.

"The Guardian called me in to help out with the mission, someone else from Team C is filling in for me." Bee informed us, her yellow and black outfit making her own golden hair shine. The mostly yellow hoodie had black striped horizontally on it and her leggings were black and had one vertical stripe on the side in a golden honeycomb pattern. Her voice scrambler made her voice very high pitched and faster, like an insect I guess, so her words and her mouth didn't always match up.

"Attention Miraculors!" The Guardian popped up from who-knows-where, he was dressed in a long purple robe and stared at all of us. "I have a group mission that will include all five of you, otherwise known as Team A." His hand gestured wildly and a screen popped up, a projector lit up and the wall showed a school, a high school to be exact. "We have reason to believe that Hawkmoth is recruiting his Akumas from teenagers from this school, due to this I will be sending you all in undercover as students. You will blend in, because a school from across town will be merging with it, so nothing unusual should be brought up about your arrival, you'll just be new students.

"Hawkmoth, as you all know, is a dangerous ex-agent and should be classified as a Code Red dangerous opponent, don't underestimate him, please." The screen shifted into a picture of the class. I tried my best to focus- I really did!- but I could feel Chat Noir's mesmerising green eyes staring at me and I had to look over. His outfit was his usual black hoodie with emerald green seams to match his eyes, and his mask had stitched on whiskers in the fabric. The ears attached to his hood dropped slightly when I looked at them as if reacting to his emotions. Letting my eyes wander, they landed back to his own gleaming eyes...

_The mission was going great, and I felt amazingly sexy in this red backless dress. I've never thought that I'd ever miss dresses, but this made me feel more empowered in it than the hoodie could ever do, the only downside to this look was that I was freezing. I swear that if anyone looked close enough they could see my lips turning blue._

_My body could feel the stares of the men in the party tracking me as I walked down through the room. I was able to ignore all of the stares except one, this one was a nice change to the ice-cold atmosphere, it was burning hot. My head turned, my dark hair wavered around me, and I locked eyes with my coworker, Chat Noir._

_A regular tux adorned him, but his emerald green tie (that matched his eyes) made him stand out in the crowd. It was weird seeing him without the hoodie and cat ears, but I couldn't say that I didn't like this look. His black matte mask was sleek and I couldn't help but want to slide it off to see who was really behind the alias of Chat Noir._

_He walked over to me, stalking me like a real cat would its prey. Standing beside me, he took off his black coat and placed it over my shoulders, wrapping me in his coat and basking me in warmth. "You looked cold," he whispered to me and I closed my eyes and relished in his true voice. We couldn't wear our voice scramblers in this mission since it would draw attention to us, and we were told to try and avoid talking to the others through means that weren't the burner phones, mine in my purse._

_Ignoring the rule (more like guideline) about not talking to each other without our scramblers, I quipped, "Well, how gentlemanly of you, Kitty. I didn't think you had it in you."_

_Flashing a dashing smile at me, he took my hand and leaned in close so he was talking straight into my ear. "There are many things you don't know about me, M'lady." He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I held in a shudder. "Now," he stepped back, "do you want to dance?"_

_Without thinking it over, I placed my hand in his and he pulled me into the middle of the room where couples were dancing to a song that was being played by the live instrumental band. "Isn't it sad that in about thirty minutes this will be all over?" he asked me as we swayed to the classical song._

_His unfiltered voice swept over me like sweet honey and I had to physically control myself to not swoon. I was better than this, hell I've known this guy since we were in elementary school, so why was he affecting me like this now? Forcing myself to focus, I responded quietly so no one would overhear, "Indeed. But it's about time to take this corrupt politician down anyways. He deserves it. Anyways, this way we can get back to base and get a new mission- one that doesn't place us in a cold landscape. I'm hoping for maybe Greece."_

_He checked his watch for the time before placing his hand on my waist as we waltzed. We both had nothing to do since the rest of the mission was up to Rena Rouge and Carapace to capture our target, and for Queen Bee to set up a distraction. Chat Noir and I had done all the dirty work and now all we had to do was sit back and blend until the thirty minutes were up and we could go home. I voiced my boredom to him as he spun me._

_In response to that, he leaned in close and placed a small butterfly kiss on my neck, "I know something we can do to pass the time."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I quickly tore my eyes away from his and instead looked at Carapace who was in his dark green hoodie with some black accents on the back to create a turtle shell pattern. Carapace didn't notice my gaze though because his was on a certain fox who was looking intently at the plans The Guardian was giving us.

He was so in love with her.

With a small smile, I turned my attention back to The Guardian for the last part of the update which I'll just get Rena to fill me in on later. "Any questions?" The Guardian asked us.

We all shook our heads and a huge smile overtook his face. "Well then spies, it seems you're off to school then."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets cosy in her new home and we have some nice Chat Noir POV

I took a deep breath as I looked at my apartment for the mission, it was fully furnished -looked almost like a show home-, and if it wasn't for the thin layer of dust than you wouldn't have the slightest idea that this was, in fact, not my childhood home. There were photos of me and my 'family' plastered everywhere, as well as miscellaneous sweaters or objects, even to my well-trained eye, I begrudgingly admitted that I wouldn't be able to tell that this home was a ruse.

My sock-clad feet pattered on the hardwood until I reached my room, it was gorgeous, the pastel pink accent wall and furniture spoke to me more than I wanted to admit. Hey, I may be a spy, but a girl can still love the finer, dainty things in life, can't she? I plopped down on the chair behind the bed and put my bag of spy equipment on the desk.

A hidden panel caught my attention under the desk, and I quickly placed my finger on it, and before I knew it, the cute desk was gone and in its place was a high tech desk that I could use to store information securely and talk to the team without having to see them in person.

A smile overcame my face and I looked around the place, "This will do."

After a well-earned nap, my computer lit up with a generic ringtone; time for work.

I got out of bed sluggishly before pressing the answer button, the screen was all black and only our icon photos of our respective animal aliases covered the screen. The Guardian logged on (his icon a question mark) soon after us and soon we were all talking about the mission.

When The Guardian asked how we liked our houses, Carapace responded, "It looks like Tumblr or Pinterest or some shit threw up in here, dude."

Rena Rouge let out a distorted laugh due to the voice scrambler and replied, "You go on those apps too?" Carapace let out his own nervous laugh and weakly tried to defend himself.

Deciding it was the right time to pipe in, Queen Bee hummed, "Well I suppose he's quite accurate. For one, my hideout is quite Tumblr."

Chat Noir, his voice way deeper than his real one I note, added, "I feel like I'm living in a showhome, my room back at headquarters is really ugly, I suck at interior designing." We all hummed in our agreement, my own room at headquarters was pretty blank, only a few posters of cool weapons (and I digress, some cute dress designs I sketched) decorating the walls.

The Guardian let out a throaty chuckle before reprimanding us slightly, "Well get used to your current houses, remember your cover, Miraculers.

"Also, I hope you all got your envelopes that have your name and your class. I suggest debriefing by reading all the files you've been mailed. Tomorrow at the same time I will call you all to check in on the progress of the mission. Have a good night, spies." The Guardian's icon soon slipped off the screen and all that was left was the teenagers, Team A. We all discussed that we should keep an eye out for any of Hawkmoth's logos, but we should focus primarily on keeping our cover for tomorrow.

After that, we logged off deciding that we should focus on sleeping and getting ready for the first day undercover tomorrow.

A piece of me was giddy, I knew what Chat Noir's voice sounded like, and a part of me wanted nothing more than to go and talk to every blond guy in the school tomorrow, listening for his voice; but I knew that that would do no good. I was here on a mission, and I'd be damned if I let a stupid boy get in the way of that.

**Chat Noir's Point Of View**

I stared at the screen, slumped in the same place I had been sitting since the call ended. Tomorrow I would be so close to her, I could find her, I could find M'lady.

Tiredly, I used my hands to wipe my eyes as I stressed over her. She was immaculate. My sleep-deprived mind wandered to the night when we were on the job.

_She was stunning, no not stunning, ethereal. The red dress flowed behind her as she walked and I had to remind myself to breathe as she walked past. Don't get me wrong, even in her hoodie uniform she was otherworldly, but something about her being so human, so civilian, made her even more untouchable._

_I couldn't help it, I stared at her. I wanted to watch her, pick apart her mind and have her watch me too. It seemed this was how it always was, me watching from a distance. All my energy was put into not beating up every male in this godforsaken room for looking at her in that dress. They were only looking at her with lust, only recognising a remarkable lady in a backless dress, but to me, she was so much more; she was everything I ever wanted._

_My breath caught as she turned, she had felt my eyes on her. Her enchanting blue eyes were piercing my soul, and I saw that she shivered, it was freezing where we were and I myself was having a hard time staying warm in a layered suit, I couldn't even imagine how cold she'd be; so against my better judgment I walked up to her and placed my suit jacket on her shoulders. "You looked cold."_

_She shut her eyes and welcomed the warmth and while she did that I glared at the men surrounding her as if to say, back off she's mine. It was barbaric and just plain stupid of me, but I couldn't help myself. If she knew that I was "staking claim" on her, there would be no doubt that I wouldn't live to see the next day. She was independent and strong, she even whooped my ass in sparring weekly, but I took the chance of that so that even just for a moment I could pretend that she was mine._

_"Well, how gentlemanly of you, Kitty. I didn't think you had it in you."_

_Her voice was something I would never forget._

_My breath caught, her voice was better than I could've ever imagined. Without the voice scrambler between us or the hoodies, I could almost imagine what she looked like without the damned mask._

_I spit out a lame response before gathering my courage, "Now, do you want to dance?" She looked hesitant for a moment before she put her hand in mine and I lead her to the dancefloor, from that moment I became hers entirely._

My eyes closed and I slumped against the desk. "Should I find her tomorrow?" I asked myself aloud before jolting upward and falling off my desk chair, "What if I run into her? I'm not the cool 'Chat Noir' she knows me as, oh no, I'm not cool at all." Getting up hastily I began to pace my room.

After what felt like an eternity of worrying I came to the realisation that if she found me I would probably panic, but that would never happen. Miraculous Inc and The Guardian were very meticulous, they would never let the agents get close enough to each other undercover without masks, that could compromise everything they've built. Meeting her in the huge school was a one in a million chance. It would never happen.

Flopping on my bed I stared at the ceiling and I wondered, "But what if did?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Skype edit took so long to make you don't even know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Chat Noir keeps popping up in Ladybug's head as she heads out for her first day on the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was inspired by "Memories" by Shawn Mendes. I recommend listening to it during this chapter

Today was the first official day of the mission. I took a deep breath before staring at myself in the mirror in my room. It felt weird to see me, Ladybug, without my mask. Without it I was Marinette. Plain Marinette. The Guardian had placed clothes in the house for me, so I was wearing an outfit he had put together. A pair of pink jeans, a white floral shirt and a black overcoat. My hand reached out and stroked the pair of ladybug themed earrings I had on.

Technically, no one is allowed to know the other's identity, but we all had one piece of identification in case of an emergency. Say, if someone were to claim to be me and try to get insider information, they'd be pushed towards The Guardian who would then look for the identifying he gave us, and if it wasn't there we'd eliminate the threat. Plus, the pieces of jewellery we were given also doubled as a comm unit and a tracker, they all connected to The Guardian so he could keep his eyes on us at all times.

Quickly, I raced towards the school I was to attend. I had never been to real school, Miraculous Inc was all I knew, I had grown up in the program and had never stood in a normal classroom. Normal had been classified as throwing daggers at targets while we were shouted questions that had to do with academics, and if we got it wrong we had to do twenty push-ups before continuing our assault on the targets.

_My small hand gripped the worn dagger handle before throwing it at the already chipped target. It hit with a thud on the bullseye and Rena Rouge smiled at me, her hood and mask covering her face so I could only see her mouth. "That was a good throw, LB!"_

_I gave her my own smile before throwing another dagger. The Instructor walked towards us all and we stood at attention like soldiers in an army. With a meticulous touch, Instructor taped four pieces of paper on each of our targets. Then he put up dividers so we couldn't see each other's answers._

_Chat Noir let out a sigh and started grumbling about how he hated pop quizzes under his breath. A small laugh escaped my mouth and I hip bumped him before gesturing to be quiet. In response, he stuck his tongue out at me childishly._

_Prepubescent Chat was geeky, I could make out some pimples from under his hood as well as his blindingly bright neon green braces. Not that I was much better, but that's not the point._

_Instructor yelled something and Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all had their hands devoid of a knife. "Chat Noir and Ladybug, your answers please?" Instructor asked impatiently. Chat and I both winced, we hadn't heard the question._

_Knowing better than to ask for him to repeat the question, we simply threw our knives and hoped we had gotten the answers correct. We didn't._

_"Chat Noir and Ladybug, drop and give me twenty- no make it thirty for not paying attention!"_

I laughed as the memory flickered behind my closed eyelids as I walked to my new school. I felt the person I walked into before I heard them.

My eyes flew open and soon I was falling, I, international spy, had just walked into someone. God, I'm an embarrassment.

The guy I had walked into was ethereal. His blond hair was styled perfectly and his outfit was on point- okay maybe not the orange sneakers, but who am I to judge- and I had to do everything I could to not sigh in contentment. We fell with a thud, him breaking my fall as I laid on his chest.

My cheeks turned scarlet and I rushed to stand up, "I'm so sorry! Oh gosh, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The guy had his eyes closed and he rubbed the back of his head, "It's fine! I wasn't looking where I was going either." His voice caressed me like an old friend and I shivered as an unknown sensation blazed through me.

Just as his eyelids started to flutter open the bell rang and I turned away from him and ran towards the school, I can't be late on the first day, I had to find a way to gather information and the more time I spend in that place the better.

When I sat down at a desk my mind was going haywire, and not about the job, but about the guy I had literally ran into outside. Something whispered in my head that he was no stranger... The feeling of his chest under my hands had felt familiar and another memory flickered from the depths of my head.

_Chat Noir and I stood on a balcony, our clothes askew from our earlier... activities..., his coat was draped across my shoulders, and his arm around my waist. My hands and head were laying gently on his chest and I savoured the feeling of his chest rising and falling, of the sound of his heart thumping._

_His hand moved up and drew shapes on the nape of my neck, distracting me from the snow storm that was whirling around us. Breath streamed from his open mouth and he tilted his head up to look at the clouds that were covering us in little white snowflakes. "Why'd you get put in the program. Princess?" he asked quietly and I watched as a snowflake landed on his red nose and he scrunched his nose up, true to his name, like a cat._

_My head then followed his lead and tilted upwards. My mouth pressed a gentle butterfly kiss to the underside of his jaw, causing him to quiver a bit and tilt his head so I could press kisses elsewhere on his neck. I pressed another kiss, this one on his Adam's apple, before whispering, "I was told that my parents had a bakery and that one night it was robbed. Everything was taken and our insurance couldn't cover it so in the end they were evicted from their house. They had no money and no house to live in, no way to care for me. Somehow I ended up in foster care and then ended up in the Mini Miraculous Training Program, not that I remember any of that."_

_"What do you remember?" Chat hummed inquisitively._

_I let out an embarrassed laugh before hiding my face in his neck. "Believe it or not, but my first memory is of us sitting together in our small Miraculous Inc Outfits, and you were babbling on about the ears on your hood and how much you loved cats, which I remember telling you that Ladybugs were way cooler." My hand brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Lame memory, huh?"_

_A small kiss was planted on the crown of my head and my hands dragged up his chest, memorising every single plane, till they wrapped around his neck. "No, not lame at all."_ The bell rang again, snapping me out of my thoughts. A figure plunked down on the bench beside me and smiled lightly, "Hey, I'm Alya, cool if I sit here?" She had long red-brown hair and huge curious brown eyes framed by black glasses. She wore a plaid shirt and a necklace chain that should lead to a charm, but I couldn't quite see what the charm was- it was hidden by her shirt.

I nodded with a smile and once she settled into the seat I greeted her, "Hi, I'm Marinette!"

For some reason The Guardian's instructions were to use our real names, which could be risky on all different levels, I didn't understand his reasoning for it, but everyone knows that you never question The Guardian.

A teacher who went by the name Ms Bustier started class and soon I noticed a mop of blond hair who sat in front of me. Oh great, it's the guy I ran into outside! I held in an aggravated sigh before trying to focus on the teacher instead of the man in front of me.

Just what I need on this mission, a distraction.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma attack

Lunch came around in a flash, the morning classes all blended into one. I couldn't help but be glad it was only the first day of class, and that I hadn't missed anything important in all my daydreaming. Even though I was here on a mission, my interest had been peaked and I want to learn. I've yet to complete my final schooling year- as agents, we usually get the basics before we're thrust into missions. No one on the team has learned any of the material they will be teaching us, and so even though it might interfere with the mission I was going to give my all to the classes.

Alya poked my shoulder playfully, and I smiled at her and nodded once she asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch. "Some kids will be joining us too if that's okay?"

Smiling I chirped, "That sounds like fun, it's good to meet new people anyways."  
We sat down in the cafeteria and stared up at the school's skylights. Whistling, Alya exclaimed, "What a fancy school!" I agreed with her as I bit into a sandwich only to choke when two figures sat down at our table. "Marinette, these two are new students too! This is Nino," she pointed at a guy with glasses and a red baseball cap, "and this," she points to the guy I ran into earlier, "is Adrien."

I waved hello to them as I took a drink of water. Adrien hadn't stopped staring at me since he sat down. My hands shook nervously and I looked down at them blushing, stupid teenage hormones. I've been shot at, kidnapped, threatened, and many more in my line of work, and never snapped. Yet one look from this guy and I felt as if I was spiralling out of control.

When I looked up I noticed that Adrien was looking at me with dazzling green eyes, he stuck his hand out and I shook it, relishing in the strangely familiar feeling of his hand in mine. "I'm Adrien," he informed me in the silky voice of his.

"Marinette." His eyes widened slightly at the sound of my voice before he shook his head. "Are you okay?" I asked him when he sat there, stock still, for a few minutes.

His eyes snapped to mine and I lost my breath as I stared into his familiar green eyes. Chat? I shook my head, that's impossible. The Guardian would never make it this easy to find each other. But then again, he probably thinks that we've never really seen each other's hair or heard the other's voices, which Chat and I had done...

"I'm great," he replied with a broad smile. I was about to open my mouth to ask him a question when out of nowhere, a loud, nefarious laugh boomed through the school. Shivers raced down my spine, making my hair stand up.

"I am Hawkmoth," it announced and as if a switch was flicked, I was no longer a teenage girl, I was Ladybug. My mouth mumbled a quick excuse, and my eyes widened as I found the others doing the same, I didn't have the time to wonder though because I was already racing down the hallways of the school.

Hastily I opened my locker where I had earlier stashed my Miraculous outfit. After grabbing the suit in its bag I raced to an empty classroom to hastily change.

I swore at the spandex as it stuck to my skin when I pulled it on. My hood was thrown on hastily when Hawkmoth continued, "I would like to say hello to Miraculous Inc, it's good to see you're enjoying your stay here..." Clumsily, I stashed the bag with my clothes before I ran through the halls of the school.

My feet pounded as I ran towards the announcements room, I may not have had a tour, but I studied a map of the school before the mission started. It's always handy to know where everything is, especially in emergencies like this one. Hawkmoth continued, "Isn't it dull to be spies? So constricting- I hated it."

I slid to a stop in front of the door only to bump into a certain cat who was doing the same thing. "Nice to see you around, Kitty." I told him before my eyes widened when I realised I forgot to apply my voice scrambler.

Chat Noir smiled at my predicament just as the other three on our team found us. He smirked, "Seems you can't argue or boss me around today, huh M'lady?"

I huffed before pointing to the door, the others seemed to have had the same idea and soon we were filing into the announcements room. "I've been tired lately," boomed Hawkmoths voice. "And my Akumas have been so bored.

"So I thought, why not add something else to spice up our oh so boring lives?" The room was filled with shelves of records and miscellaneous wires. I signalled to go around the shelves and everyone nodded before we split up. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and me on the left side, vs Chat Noir and Carapace going around the right.

We rounded the corner only to find the room empty, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Rena Rouge quickly jumped onto the announcer's desk and started pulling at something plugged into the wall that was connected to a microphone. It was a pre-recorded message.

"It was a pre-recorded message." Carapace said, voicing my earlier revelation.

Chat stepped in and extended a baton he always carried and pried the message out of the socket while I disconnected all the wires it had wrapped around the microphone. We managed to get it out with minimal damage, but not before we heard Hawkmoth say, "My Akumas will crush you, Miraculous, so you better be on guard because pretty soon they won't be happy to just be sitting on the sidelines of your wild goose chase."

I let out an aspirated breath and Chat Noir walked over till he was at my side. He leaned in till I felt his breath on my neck, "Want me to relay anything to the team since you stupidly forgot your scrambler?" In response, I threw him an unamused glare in which he raised his hands as if surrendering. He took a step back before he gave a distorted chuckle, "Just asking."

My head whipped around to stare at the door only to notice a few students gathering around it. I gestured to the students, and my team all winced. Queen Bee was the one that stepped forward, "We're here to help." Her high pitch, mechanical voice filled the room when the students went quiet.

Someone spoke up, "Are you going to stop the Akumas?"

Rena Rouge was the one that replied, "We are certainly going to try."

With that, Chat had managed to open a vent in the wall and we all quickly and elegantly climbed in it, disappearing from sight.

It took under a minute for us all to end up on the roof, I paced as I stared at the Hawkmoth's tape (which somehow ended up in my hands), my gloved hands turned the tape around in my hands as I studied every inch of the thing.

Rena Rouge slipped into step beside me, "What's up with you not talking?" To answer her question, I simply pointed at my neck and she made a sound of realisation. "Your voice scrambler, huh? It's stupid how it hasn't yet been built into our suits. Currently, it's like an itchy metal sticker always placed on my neck."

I nodded in agreement before she could add another comment Chat Noir was speaking, "I think we should get back into our civilian forms and call as soon as we are all at our safehouses. If we all skipped now or was late it would be noticeable for both Hawkmoth and us." His eyes met mine and he gave a painful wince before they flitted away. "You know the rules."

We all nodded and soon we all dispersed our separate ways, Rena Rouge and Carapace taking the stairwell, Queen Bee jumping off the side of the building before opening her own wing like set to glide to safety. Just as I was about to leave, Chat Noir grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I shifted awkwardly, not knowing how to react to him being so close since that night, "LB, if you ever found my civilian self, would you tell me?"

I stared into his eyes and an image of Adrien flashed in my head. My gaze turned to the ground and I took in a quivering breath, "You know the rules, Chat. Under no circumstance are we to reveal ourselves or compromise our comrades. If I knew who you were I wouldn't tell you. It's too dangerous, especially now with Hawkmoth."

He let out a breath before letting go of my arm and taking a step back. A pained smile marred his face, "That's what I thought you'd say."

With that, he leapt off the roof, using his baton to stay upright. My eyes followed him as he went down to the ground, he showed off his reflexes by bouncing off window sills and using drain pipes to get to the street.

His head tilted till his eyes met mine. He gave a small smile as he flipped off a sill and landed on his feet. With that, he was gone, as if he vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Chat Noir pov

**Chat Noir's POV**

I walked into class after changing back into my civilian clothing and sighed heavily as I sat down beside Nino. Images of Ladybug and Marinette flashed through my head and I knew with every bone in my body that they were one in the same, yet I could do nothing. I'd recognise her silky voice and enchanting eyes anywhere, I had no doubt that Marinette was my Ladybug- that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that M'lady had made a decision. A decision to not reveal that we know of the other's identities. It burned, scorched me to my soul, but I couldn't reveal that I knew who she was, I couldn't jump over the barrier that our aliases provided for an actual relationship.

I ran my fingers on her smooth arms, drawing random shapes as we talked. _"It could be done, we could do it Just you and I, it's not impossible!" I pleaded with her._

_Her blue gaze pierced me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "You know why we can't, Kitty." She pressed a kiss on my neck and I shivered as electricity ran through my veins. I wrapped my arms around her and melded her to my body._

_"We can keep it a secret, no one will have to know."_

_"They'd find out and we'd be sent to different squads."_

_"What about if we did it as our civilian selves? They can't tell us no then."_

_"You know that's off the table."_

_My eyes closed and I just took in the feeling of her in my arms, committing it to memory. "I can't just leave you after all this."_

_Her hand ran up to my cheek and she held it causing my eyes to flutter open, her fingers traced my lips before giving me a sad smile, "It will have to be like nothing happened." She ticked it off on her fingers, "no affection, no speaking without voice scramblers, no mentioning any of this." Hopeless eyes met mine, "face it, Chat. We're just not meant to be. No matter what we do, you'll never be mine and I'll never be yours."_

_I kissed the crown of her head, "What about tonight? We still have some time before the operation ends..." Letting in a deep breath, I raced out, "Can you be mine till then?"_

_She gave me a mischievous smile, "Of course, I'm all yours till it the mission ends, Chatton."_

_I didn't need much more encouragement before my lips came crashing down upon hers on the balcony in the cold air. One thing lead to another, and even though we were running on borrowed time I knew that I would never regret the time we spent together._

_But everything would have to come crashing down eventually. And that it did._

My fingers raked through my blond hair in frustration. After it all, our burner phones binged with a message that the mission was a success and that we were to meet on the plane in our work attire in less than an hour. I never had a chance to tell her how much I wanted her, how much I hated that we couldn't be together, there were so many things I couldn't tell her.

Marinette plopped down in her seat behind me and started to unpack her books for class. In a last minute craze, I got up and sat down beside her. Alya walked in and looked at the seating change before shrugging and slinging her bag down beside Nino.

I leaned back in my seat and gazed at the beauty beside me. She opened her mouth (probably to tell me to go back to my seat or something), but was cut off by the bell. The teacher sauntered in and I smirked at Marinette, "Seems we're stuck together for this class, Princess."

She gave me a glare I knew all too well before turning to the front. I knew that she probably knew that I was Chat, in fact, I had no doubt, my girl was smart and since she heard my voice in the earlier mission, I had no doubt that she knew that it was Chat Noir sitting beside her.

The teacher announced a project with your table partner before sending out the project's outlines to our school tablets which had been handed out earlier today. When it was time to start working I leaned forward and whispered, "Quite _miraculous_ that we ended up working together, wouldn't you say?"

She flinched slightly at the word 'miraculous,' but quickly composed herself, she became the poster-child for relaxation as she leaned against the back of the bench, appearing completely at ease. "I wouldn't quite use that word to describe this engagement of ours. But I do know that we should start this project, Kitty." This time I flinched, but quickly composed myself. I was now 100% sure that she knew who I was. She smiled at my flinch and asked, "Not a cat person?" Before I could respond, she continued, "I'm more of a dog person myself."

_Me-ouch!_

Seems she's taken her claws out to play. I analyzed her and swiftly came to the conclusion that she was mad at me for going against what she said earlier and approaching her in her civilian form.

If she wasn't going to allow me to talk to her about anything through our aliases, might as well see her as Adrien. She never said anything about me talking to her if we were both innocent students, and she couldn't yell at me for going against the laws because then it would reveal that we knew each other's identities. She couldn't even cause a scene because that could draw unwanted attention to her. I had a feeling that she knew all of this and was just sitting there watching me.

All she could do was sit there and act as if she didn't know me. All she could do was be Marinette, while I was being Adrien.

And it was delightful.

If I couldn't jump the hurdle that was our spy personas, then I'd go around them, I'd completely run around them, avoiding them completely.

I thought smugly, 'you might be convinced that we could never be together, but watch out. M'lady, I'm going to prove you wrong while simultaneously rocking this mission. Just you watch.'

I gave her a cheeky wink before I started to talk about the project, one way or another she was going to see that being with me wasn't that bad. One way or another I'd find a way to tell her everything I was prevented from.

_I love you, M'lady, and it's about time you learned that yourself._


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akumas make a move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time there's not "[insert person's name here] POV" it automatically goes to Marinette/Ladybugs pov!

I ran my hand through my blue hair as Adrien flirted with me. My heart was racing as he said some... suggestive material. His eyes were so full of light, so mischievous, that I knew for a fact that the man talking to me was Chat Noir. And he was on a mission to make me recognize him no matter what I had said.

With a sigh, I placed my head on my hand as I leaned on the table. He carried the conversation mostly by himself, with me only adding some witty comments here and there. It was infuriating. He was infuriating. Yet, I found myself with a small smile on my face.

Stupid Chat and his stupid likeable personality.

You just can't stay mad at him!

The bell rang and soon class had ended, my eyes wandered the students and eyed them for anything that could suggest that they were an Akuma as they walked by my desk. No such luck. Should've known it wouldn't have been that easy.

Good thing I love a challenge.

I hopped out of my seat and winked at Adrien -causing him to blush bright red,- before linking arms with my new found buddy, Alya. We walked out of class and once we got outside she waved goodbye and we went our separate ways.

My feet took me to my safe house as my head ran through the day. It was safe to say that it was very unproductive in terms of the mission. Personally, it was fine, I made some friends, found Chat Noir due to his unique voice, and even remembered my schedule by now.

But, in terms of the mission, it was a flop. We got lured out by Hawkmoth and I have no leads on who's working for him!

We do know one thing since it was in the file we were given, we're quite sure that the Akumas working for him aren't necessarily working for him because they're on their side, it's more like coercion than anything else.

I halted in my tracks when I saw a girl with blonde hair just sitting on the sidewalk. Her yellow jacket was blinding and I had to force myself not to look away from the shimmering jacket.

On instinct, I walked over to the girl to find her on the phone, but she seemed to have heard my footsteps as she whipped around and stared at me before ending the call abruptly.

"Uh, hi! Are you okay?" I awkwardly got out as she continued to stare at me. Once she said nothing, I continued,"I'm Marinette."

She whipped her high ponytail over her shoulder and gave me a questioning look, "I'm Chloe."

I scratched my head and shifted from foot to foot in discomfort, "Are you okay? You seem kind of down." My eyes scanned her once again before I placed her face, "Hey, you're in my class, aren't you?"

Her posture fixed itself and she gave me a condescending smile, "I'm absolutely perfect. And how should I know if you're in my class?" She leaned back onto her hands and stared forwards at the park across the street. "Well, I've got to go. See you later, Marmalade."

She got up and scampered away and I winced at how she butchered my name, "It's Marinette!"

"Whatever!" she exclaimed as she walked away to do gods know what.

**Queen Bee's POV**

I sat walked away from the Mari-girl as the phone call raced through my head.

_"The Guardian, it's Queen Bee, I have interesting news." I informed him before toying with my hair._

_"Queen Bee, couldn't have this waited for tonight for the group call?"_

_"It's too important, it can't wait. Plus, you'll see why I can't tell the group in a second." I replied, causing him to urge me to tell him the valuable information. "I have been approached by an Akuma to join the ranks. I said yes, and even if I didn't- they had information on me. Enough dirt to keep me in line. They even knew of my parents and how I'd run away. Thanks to your fake files though, the rest of the info is false." Stressed, I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm going to go undercover and see what I can dig up on the leader, Hawkmoth."_

_The Guardian just hummed as he took it all in. I flexed my hands anxiously as he thought of our next move. "Very good. We will keep this a secret from your comrades, it could compromise your identity." My ears perked and I whipped around to see a blue-haired girl looking at me worriedly. I turned around and whipped my eyes to make sure that no tears had fallen, before ending the call abruptly._

_Sorry Guardian. It was an emergency._

My footsteps echoed as I walked back to my safe house. I shouldn't be this shaken up about a situation, but I was. I've been trained my entire lives to go into deep cover, but it's harder when you're basically all alone. When I went undercover before, I was with my comrades every step of the way, and even when I was on missions alone, they were never intense.

This, however, was the moment I've been working for. Completely isolated. Entirely on my own.

I've played chess for as long as I could remember, it was a good way to learn battle strategies and calculate the loss of your soldiers. But being on the front lines being able to do minimal damage was terrifying. It felt as if I was a Pawn facing the team's Queen all on my own.

I was going into the enemy's territory all by my lonesome, and I knew just what they could do if they found out who I really was.

My mind was made up and was calculating just what I'd have to do to make it through as an Akuma and stay both alive and undercover.

It would be the hardest mission yet, I could only hope that I would gain more than I would lose.

With that in mind, I walked faster to my house. The mission was only beginning.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some agent calls and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short because this was written around the time I first got AO3 and was learning how to code... haha...

I walked to my safe house and dropped onto my bed. "Chat is so annoying!" my muffled voice yelled into my pillow.After sitting up and screaming to no one again I walked over to my computer and logged onto Skype.

I was only on for a few minutes when The Guardian called us for a debrief.

"How was the first day?" he asked everyone. We all groaned about classes and how Hawkmoth had both evaded us and let the school know of our existence.

"It was a jerk move. So not cool, dude," Carapace exclaimed to the world, similarly to what I had done earlier.

"So not cool," Rena Rouge echoed.

Their conversation washed over me as a looked at the notes I had written during the call. "Hey, guys. I might have something." Everyone went quiet, the only noise that could be heard was the ruffling of papers and heavy breathing. "Well, it's not anything major. But the student body as a whole seems to hate the Akumas, if we could ask around we could probably gain some information on them. Not to mention, when attacking the city and causing mayhem, they're known for crazy costumes and a purple butterfly mask- they all attack so randomly, they couldn't have chosen the times themselves.

"There must be a way that Hawkmoth is contacting his Akumas and deploying each person individually sporadically. Maybe it's a tracker and he sends someone, or maybe it's a small communication device. No matter, we should look for similarities of accessory choice among the students, and then we can dig and see if it's anything to be worried about. For all we know, the thing he's talking to them could be a ring or a pair of earrings!"

The Guardian hummed in thought when I finished ranting my idea. "Sounds plausible. Everyone keep your eyes peeled tomorrow and report back what you see. Take pictures or sketch the things if you can, then we can send our findings through here." Queen Bee yawned and The Guardian let out a small chuckle, "I suppose it's late, go to bed Agents, sleep tight and don't let the Akumas bite!" With that, he logged out.

"What a bad joke!" Carapace complained.

"It wasn't even a pun! And it wasn't funny." Chat Noir mumbled to himself about how no one respects jokes anymore.

I laughed, "It seems we've seen where you get your dry jokes from!" Chat was about to retaliate, when Queen Bee said goodnight and signed off, Rena Rouge and Carapace following right after.

"We should probably go to bed too, Princess, it's late." I peeked over at the clock and saw it was already 2am, wow time seemed to have flown by, and I have to get up early to do some homework that was assigned! At this rate I'll be so sleep deprived tomorrow that I won't be able to focus on anything.

"Yeah we should, talk to you later, Minou."

He chuckled and whispered, "See you tomorrow, M'lady." A subtle reminder that he knew exactly who I was, just as I did him.

I argued with myself for a while, then sighed. "See you tomorrow."

With everything I was, I knew he was giving the screen a cheeky grin and a wink, classic Chat. And for once, I didn't mind that at all. In fact, I welcomed how predictable and stable he was, I welcomed how much he made my heart flutter.

Maybe Chat and I wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see our Queen Bee and Hawkmoth interact...

**Queen Bee POV**

My footsteps echoed through the halls of the school. I had been given a message earlier to wait outside the art room and that someone would come to me and give further instructions. It was exhilarating, in a terrifying kind of way, being so deep undercover alone. I'm undercover as Queen Bee who's undercover as Chloe, who's undercover as a worker for Hawkmoth.

It's all slightly confusing if I think about it for too long.

A hand tapped me on my shoulder and I spun around, my heart beating fast. A teenager around my age in a purple butterfly mask gestured for me to follow them, and I did. No one else was in the halls as class had already started, it was just me and this weirdo, which was unsettling, to say the least.

We stopped in front of a dead end hallway, no classroom doors anywhere. I didn't remember this being on the map of the school we studied. The person took out a necklace with a butterfly encased in glass and pressed it into a groove in the wall I hadn't noticed before. An ominous, loud, rumbling sounded through the hall and the brick wall opened up to reveal a small, dark passage.

When the Akuma didn't move I stared at them questioningly of which they responded (using the same voice scrambling technology as we used at Miraculous Inc), "The Master awaits you in the meeting room."

I nodded before taking a deep breath of air. Without a second thought, I plunged into the dark musty hall and walked towards the other end.

Consistently, with every step, I reminded myself that I was doing this for the greater good and that they probably wouldn't kill me. And if they tried, I had my Miraculous hair comb that I could press and send out an emergency signal under the farce of fixing my hair.

I ran my hand through my high ponytail and but on my resting-bitch-face and strutted into the room at the end of the sketchy hall.

Steps halted when I saw a man in a Miraculous issued suit with a moth brooch standing with a sceptre in the middle of the room. The room was actually quite bright, it was rectangular with a table set in the middle with two chairs. What made me nervous the most was not the evil mastermind standing in front of me, but the sheet of paper on the table next to a file labelled _"Chloe Bourgeois."_

I sat down in one of the chairs and set my shoulders back to convey a sense of arrogance. "You called me?"

He chuckled a deep and cold robotic laugh, his voice scrambler was sure doing its job. "Yes, I did Mlle Bourgeois." He sat down in the chair across from me and gestured to the piece of paper in front of me. A contract. "I'm here to offer you a spot on the winning team."

I leaned back in my seat, putting my acting skills to the test as I gave off a sense of boredom. "What's in it for me M Butterfly?" I looked at his hood where his eyes would've been, knowing that the hood only clouded the person's sight one way. He could see me just fine. "Why should I join this team of yours?"

"Besides the fact I have information about you that could ruin your life the lives of your family?"

"Yes besides that, I thought we went through this already."

He leaned back in his chair after putting a necklace- identical to the one the person who lead me had- on the table. "Now, now, Mlle, I can't give away all my secrets on our first meeting." He played with the brooch by his neck, "but I do promise riches untold and becoming more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"How would you do that?" I asked a little too fast. Dammit, I want information but if I play it too fast he'll become suspicious. Hopefully, I can just play it off as a nosy teenage diva...

"Oh, I can't tell you that, Queen Bee." He chuckled loudly.

I froze in my seat.

Wow, I didn't think it would get this intense this fast, and I surely didn't think he'd out my identity on the second day of the job.

"But I can promise you what Miraculous- that dreaded place- can't." He leaned forwards and placed his elbows on the table, "Fame. You save the day all the time and is never thanked, you don't even make money." He shook his head, "You're basically in a slave contract, you do all this work and get basically nothing in return. Don't you want _freedom_?"

The words died in my throat. _Freedom_. We were never really given a choice in the lives we held. Freedom was a luxury we couldn't have. Since I was five I've been working, training under the guise of Queen Bee. I can't go anywhere. I can't do anything. Hell, I can't even have complete honesty with any of my friends.

Freedom was a word I'd never known.

A word I couldn't afford.

"You could have it all if you just signed your name and fought for me." The hooded man tilted his head and gave a cruel smirk, "So, _Chloe_ , make a deal with me, make a deal with the Devil and see what I could give you."

My mind raced through everything I've done, all the lives I had taken because I was commanded to, all the people I had to become so that I was never really there. So that I never really existed.

On its own accord, my hand reached for the pen and I signed my name.

"Well, my little Akuma. Welcome to the cause." I slipped on the necklace and twirled the pen in my hands, once again nervous. "We're going to pick off your little friends one by one until there's no one left." A long pause of blaring silence seemed to bounce off the walls as Hawkmoth thought. "And then, we're going to take down Miraculous Inc, and eventually, the world."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main couple gets slightly suspicious of Chloe bcs they're good at their job

I sat in class next to Adrien, he made consistent jokes, but I was too busy looking at my classmates to take them in. Someone was missing, the same girl I had seen earlier on the phone. Chloe Bourgeois was missing from class.

Normally I wouldn't be worried, but I had seen her in the halls this morning, and now, during the first period, she was missing.

The teacher didn't seem worried, she didn't even call her name in attendance, just accepting that she wasn't in class. And if that wasn't weird enough, Chloe walked into class halfway through the period and the teacher just nodded at her.

Something was off.

My eyes met Adrien's green ones and he shrugged in response. Now that I basically knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, it made communicating in class easier. We've known each other basically our entire lives, I could read him like an open book, just like he could to me.

Adrien gave a worried glance at Chloe and gave me a look I knew all too well, _danger_ , his eyes read.

In a flash lunch had arrived, Alya and I sat with Adrien and Nino again, but this time someone sat next to us. Adrien gave me a sly smile as he leads Chloe to our table, "hey guys, I asked Chloe to have lunch with us!"

He was practising an age-old tactic, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

We didn't know for a fact that Chloe was an Akuma, but today she was showing some weird behaviour, and I'd rather we have her close so if she was an Akuma we could easily grab the knife before she stabbed us in the back, vs, her sniping us from far away.

Anyways, if she was innocent then we could make an ally.

Nino and Alya said hello to Chloe and I smiled at her as she sat down at our table. Adrien slid in beside me a little closer than I would consider professional.

_Stupid cat._

Nino leaned forwards and stared at the necklace that Chloe had around her neck. "What's that?" he asked as she played with it.

She cleared her throat and put up a mask of arrogance, "Designer necklace. Nothing you could afford, Nerd."

Nino leaned back into his seat and gave a strained laugh. I watched his reaction with calculating eyes.

Alya broke the tension by talking about all the homework. "It's all so much!" she exclaimed in frustration. "And on top of that I joined the newspaper club and I still need to write an article!"

"You joined a club?" I asked her in surprise. That was a pretty good idea for getting information if I could join a club that gossiped a lot they might just end up on the topic of Akumas if I nudged the conversation a bit...

Warmth flew through me as I felt Adrien's hand draw circles on my leg under the table.

He and I were going to have a long talk about professionalism one day, and that this was a perfect example of getting off task. When I looked over at him he just gave me a mischievous smile, not unlike the one the character Cheshire Cat portrays in _Alice in Wonderland._

It took all my strength to keep my train of thought on track, so I subtly moved his hand off my leg and instead put my hand on his leg, "Adrien, are you going to join a club?" I asked him, trying to give him a glare that said 'yes you are mister.' If he was going to be so adamant about being a distraction, as the leader of the group, it was my job to keep him focused on the mission. Also, he was really getting on my nerves.

His eyes widened and gave me a boyish grin, "Of course, Princess. Probably fencing or band."

Chloe chimed in this time, "You play an instrument?"

He nodded and looked over at her, "I actually play the piano."

_We stood in the lobby of the hotel we were at. "What are you doing, Chat?" I asked him quietly as I played with the hem of my red dress._

_He just grinned before pulling me to sit on a chair before sitting at the piano. He played a gentle tune, his fingers dancing over the keys effortlessly. "Playing you a song, of course."_

_I rolled my eyes as he continued to play a song. Only he would take me to the piano to keep me occupied during a life-threatening mission. He was never one to take things seriously._

_"Calm down M'lady, we still have fifty minutes before it's all done... Until then let's get to know each other." The song drifted from a soft melody into a more intense tune._

_I gave him a wicked grin and sat down beside him on the piano bench. "I thought we were going to get to know each other in... other ways." I admitted as I placed my hands over his so I could pretend that I was playing the song too._

_He soon switched our hands so that mine were on the keys and his were over mine, guiding them to the correct keys. "That way is always fun, but I love your voice. I just want to hear all about you in this wondrous voice with no boundaries."_

_My head settled itself on his shoulder as I leaned against him. "How about truth or dare?" I asked him._

_He gave me an amused laugh before countering, "okay you first, truth or dare?" His emerald eyes stared at me as if daring me to make a decision that I would probably later regret._

_I kissed his cheek and stared down at the piano as he guided my hands over the piano keys, creating a sweet sounding song to play. "Dare."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are now at the end of the prewritten chapters I have made. :(
> 
> But don't be sad! I update every Sunday on both Wattpad and now on here!
> 
> I'll post another chapter in a week ( **Sunday around 7-10am MST** )
> 
> See you next week!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at both Hawkmoth's base of operations and Rena Rouge's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update Sundays but since I finished the chapter on Saturday I thought "why not post now???" so here ya go!

**Queen Bee’s POV**

Lunch passed quickly and before I knew it it was the last period of the day. Hawkmoth’s necklace buzzed around my neck. I took a deep breath as I collected my books and calmly walked towards the same wall I had been lead to that morning.

On the way to said meeting spot I had changed into my Akuma outfit, (Hawkmoth had a sense of humor as he basically put me in my Queen Bee suit, the only difference was that it was darker colours and no hood, instead there was a butterfly-shaped yellow mask.) and huffed as I looked in the mirror. Now, this was just cruel.

The wall opened for me as if sensing the necklace, the symbol, I bore and I proceeded to walk into a huge meeting room. Other Akumas were all milling around, dozens of them, which was much more than The Guardian had suspected. Every single one of them had different outfits on, all just as wacky as the next.

Hawkmoth walked (more like evilly slinked) into the room and eyed each Akuma with a disinterested face. He stood in front of everyone and all the Akumas froze in their tracks. No-one had approached me yet, everyone just walking by me as if I didn’t exist, maybe in their minds I didn’t.

The evil mastermind cleared his throat and glanced around the room, taking in all of his pawns.

“The time draws near,” he cleared his throat, “and I should remind everyone what loyalty to me means. If the bond is broken between us, you can kiss everything I’ve granted you or will grant you goodbye.” With a nefarious smirk, he continued, “All the money? Gone. The fame? You’ll never see the light. The houses? Consider yourselves to be living on the streets already.” With each sentence, he bounced his gaze around the room till his eyes landed on me and stayed there. “And if I promised you freedom… well then get ready to live the rest of your life in chains.”

I suppressed a shudder and met his gaze head-on. He could threaten me all he wanted, but I was working for him and he needed me. He needed me happy and compliant for the plan he had brewed, he wouldn’t try anything. Well, he wouldn’t try anything for a while at least.

All of the Akumas whispered nervously to each other, their voice scramblers causing the room to sound as if it was populated with hyper chipmunks instead of death-delivering teens.

Not like I could judge since I was a teen, who also, delivered death.

Hawkmoth nodded to us all and soon he was gone, leaving all of us, his loyal followers, to mingle.

How gracious of our leader.

My mind wandered to my co-workers in Miraculous Inc. I wondered what they would think when the found out I was working for him, and I also wondered about how they would be even more confined and constricted due to my actions.

Not like thinking about all that would do anything now, since I already signed the binding contract.

_Who knew that evil masterminds used legal binding documents to control his young disciples?_

I toyed with my ponytail and looked at all the Akumas. What had happened to them to drive them all the way here? What had to happen to cause them to sell their soul to the devil?

**Rena Rouge’s POV**

School was weird. It was very dull compared to the training we received at Miraculous Inc, and was packed with more useless information than useful. But, at least there were people I could chat to.

Oh, and the internet.

God, I don’t know how I’ll ever go back to living off the grid again.

My inner Tumblr teenage girl was loving the phone I was gifted by The Guardian.

I sat on my terrace and looked out at the landscape of Paris, France. Of all the mission locations, this would have to be one of my favourites.

My fingers flew over the touchscreen of my phone, typing away a blog entry. Since I was given permission to surf the web, I had created a blogging site and blogged daily. I mostly talked about random things that happened during the day, while others I talked about more serious personal details.

However, I managed to always be cryptic about everything so if anybody read it they would never realise that I was actually a spy and was venting about all these terrible missions I’ve been on. I was good at hiding details like that.

_Dear Internet,_

_Today I will mostly be talking about this one family vacation I went on and how it turned to shit._

She wrote ‘family vacation’ instead of ‘spy missions’ partly because she viewed the team as her family, but mostly because it seemed like the most widely neutral answer that the world would accept.

_Once we had travelled somewhere cold, so cold that I had wished I had packed a coat much thicker than the one I had brought. It was a crazy vacation spot anyways, why in the world would we want to go somewhere where we could travel and see the sights without being given frostbite?_

_Our father had even failed to mention that it was going to be cold, so everyone else had basically nothing to keep themselves warm. I was lucky that I packed a think jacket “just in case.” So I got the better end of the beginning of the trip since a thin coat is better than no coat, right?_

_Well, anyways, let’s say that the entire trip was full of politics and shit. But what really got me, was that his guy that was travelling with us… let’s call him Green… he and I were very close, and during that trip, we got much much closer. And it was great, gosh he’s such a great guy._

_The problem was that during this duration I had fallen for the idiot. God, I just wanted a nice vacation that went smoothly without a hitch or anything, but noooo._

_He’s just so sweet and caring, and he’s just so clueless sometimes it’s almost endearing (all men are stupid, ladies, am I right???), but mostly infuriating. Like, take a hint, buddy._

_The reason this went to shit, wasn’t because of that trip, no it’s because of the present. I still like him, but there’s this guy at school who’s just so nice, and just lets me talk for what feels like hours and he nods along and just lets me be myself._

_It’s almost like vacation guy and school guy could be the same person, which could actually be very true. Since it was so cold and we were outside basically the entire trip, he always wore something to cover his face, like a scarf and giant hood, so I don’t really know who he is and ahhhhh!!!_

_My love life is a mess._

_Please send help._

_-Red_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma attack and philosophical questions? Wowowowowowow

The day at school was boring, everything was so quiet and normal that you’d have no idea that an assassin was recruiting disciples and training them here. I groaned as I laid my head on the desk during a free period. Adrien put his head down beside mine and just hummed in contentment at being close.

_Stupid Chat,_ I thought fondly. My hand ran through his blond hair and he let out a quiet purr.

“This is getting us nowhere,” I grumpily whispered to him vaguely just in case people were listening. “It feels like a waste, being here when we could be elsewhere.”

He nodded in approval, his head hitting the desk as he does it, “but unfortunately we’re supposed to be here, so here we are.”

“Seems we’re always doing what’s expected.”

“Well, normally, yes.”

A groan of pain escaped his mouth when I elbowed him. Just as that occurred, a huge siren blasted through the school. I sat up quickly followed by Adrien and I looked around as kids scrambled to escape the library.  
Akuma attack. Seems the quiet day was about to get interesting.

Guess I’ve got to be more careful for what I wish for.

Adrien and I glanced at each other, he gave me a wink before disappearing. This calls for Ladybug and Chat Noir, not Marinette and Adrien.

I changed as quickly as I could into my hero attire (why is it so hard to get into?) made sure my voice scramblers were no this time, then ran out to meet my teammates.

Everyone was there except Chat and me, which was quick to remedy itself when Chat ran around the corner from the same direction I had come from. Rena Rouge nodded hello to me before she pulled out her flute. We all put in our earplugs and then she began to play.

It wasn’t a regular flute, no, that would be useless. Her flute played at a frequency that made those who heard it insane, if there was an Akuma within hearing range then they’d soon make themselves known with manic screaming.

Her gadget always has freaked me out a bit, I mean going insane just by hearing it? It’s a sketchy gadget that could quickly turn on us if one of us forgets to put in earplugs or one falls out.

Chat pulls out his gadget, a baton. It extends as far as he desires, and can turn into a huge taser if he’s in the mood to use it as so.

Queen Bee pulls out a bag and prepares to open it at any sign of danger. The Guardian made her tool a spin on her name, once she opens the bag a bunch of robotic bees are released and attack anyone who she wills them to. Also a scary tool.

Carapace, meanwhile, pulls his shell off his back and it turns into a full-blown shield on the outside, and on the side that faces him turns into a computer system. He uses it to hack into things and to keep track of us all when we’re separated.

I pull my yo-yo-like device off my waist and I clutch it in my hand. It seems harmless at first look, but I can do some serious damage with it, not to mention it 3D prints items when I need them, which is useful.

Soon we hear screaming and we all jog that direction as Rena Rouge continues to play her haunting tune. I’m very glad that students cleared out of the building otherwise this would be a bad tactic on every level.

As we round the corner we see a teenager around our age with a butterfly-shaped mask covering his face and in a brightly coloured outfit. He sneers at us and picks up a huge sword and swings it at us.

The battle ends soon, and before we know it, we’ve handcuffed the guy (courtesy of my 3D printer giving me zip-ties) and we’re sitting back in class after handing him off to The Guardian who sent a van to shove him into.

It was almost too easy, not to mention it seemed like the Akuma had no goal, but beggars can’t be choosers I guess. I’m just glad no one got hurt.

**Queen Bee’s POV**

After school ends I find myself back in Hawkmoths costume and in the hangout space for the other Akumas. We were all called here and I couldn’t help think it was about the sad attack earlier.

Hawkmoth soon makes himself known and the group quiets down, even no whispers were being exchanged.

“I’m sure you are all curious why I sent an Akuma out today with no warning to any of you.” His voice booms. Nods are exchanged but I simply keep my face with a mask of indifference.

“Well we had to meet our enemies and see some of the tricks they have up their sleeves of course,” he laughs to himself, his eyes staring at me. “And I also wanted to find out how long it took them to respond to a call. We have approximately four minutes to do what we want before they all assemble and attack” He clicks his tongue. “Quite a lacking number.

“But who am I to judge?” Once again he cackles silently to himself. “But the real reason I called you all is because it is time we are set into action. Be ready to be thrown out on duty at any moment of the day. And I hope I don’t need to warn you of what will happen if you disappoint me…”

With that ominous sentence, he seems to disappear and the lights flicker. Chatter starts up again slowly and I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes. _What a drama queen._

One thing did stick out though, the attacks were starting soon, and when they did which side should I give my allegiance to? The evil side that promises me freedom? Or the righteous side that keeps me in chains?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff w our fav couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

The past few days had been quiet regarding Hawkmoth and his disciples, the Akumas. I had spent those days talking (more like flirting)with Adrien/Chat Noir, and pouring over the blueprints of the school trying to figure out where the fuck Hawkmoth could’ve put a secret lair.

Chat was on call with me, him giving unneeded and unwelcomed snarky remarks through our Skype chat as I wrote notes on the paper. “You can help, you know?” I told him as I ran my hand through my hair in agitation.

He laughs his natural unfiltered laugh, “Of course, but that wouldn’t be much fun, huh Bugaboo?”

Since we have been talking in our civilian aliases (lowkey and off the grid of course), we’ve started talking more one on one through Skype without our voice scramblers, just basking in the other's voice for the first times in our lives.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with him but also secretly enjoying his company, which he unfortunately called me out on. “Whether you want to say so or not, you’re enjoying talking to me.” I could practically feel his smirk through the screen.

“Whatever Kitty, now help me look at these schematics.”

His hearty chuckle filled the room, making my body light up with a warm feeling- of which I quickly shook off. He hummed for a few minutes and the only sound I could hear was the scratching of a pencil against paper through the call.

“Well, if I was an evil mastermind, I’d keep my lair riiiight… here!” He made a sound of victory before sending me a picture of the school with a badly drawn ‘x marks the spot’ in red crayon on a wall.

“Why can’t you ever take anything seriously?” I asked him as I stared at the crayon-drawn ‘x’.

“I did! See that ‘x’? It leads to a wall which is connected to a lump of useless concrete outside the school- but I’m willing to bet that lump of concrete? Not useless.” I stared at the map before smiling a little.

“Decent find, we’ll check it out at lunch tomorrow, but how will we sneak away from Alya, Nino and Chloe?” I heard him sigh from the other end. “What?”

“Well, I have an idea. But you won’t like it,” he informed me with a happy, teasing tone connected to it.

-=-

The next thing I knew, it was lunch the next day and I was glaring at Adrien. “You’re right. I don’t like this plan, not at all.”

He gave me a small smile, “Not even a little?” The cold metal of the lockers against my back and the heat coming off from his body in front of me made my senses go into overdrive and I couldn’t say that I didn’t enjoy it even a little…

But my pride, deadly hubris, made me scoff, “You wish.”

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Think about it! They’ll leave us alone and we can both disappear and they won’t suspect a thing.” When I gave him a glare he restructured his sentence, “Well, they won’t suspect the thing we’re actually doing.” His hand stroked my cheek, reminiscent of our day spent together all the while ago, “Is it so bad for others to think that we’re together?”

And do you know what he did?

What that manipulative asshole did?

He gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

With a quick prayer to the gods, I huffed, “I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world…”

His eyes went back to their normal state, the emerald green shining with mischief, “Knew you’d come around!”

“No time to gloat, we have to put your horrible plan into action so we can do what we came here for.”

My gaze darted to look over to where our school friends were walking around the corner, their eyes widened as they saw the position we were in, me against the lockers and Adrien pushing me against said lockers.

“Pucker up, Princess. It’s time for the plan of a lifetime.” With that, his lips came down upon mine and the world melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I was gonna update last week but I don't remember Saturday at all so idk what happened there. Drugged? Abdutcted? Time traveled? idk man but it's scary. One minute it was Friday then it was Sunday night and like wowowow


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowow the _kiss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.
> 
> Also some (kind of, but not really in my opinion) steamy romance in this chapter!
> 
> Read at own risk!

Time froze and my eyes fluttered shut. His lips worked in sync with mine, completely oblivious to our friends staring at us, Adrien and I kissed on. He lightly pushed me into the locker before his hands grasped my hips.

It was thrilling, I felt both hot and cold at the same time, one minute I was gasping for air, the next I was diving back in to be completely absorbed in the person that is Adrien Agreste. The person who is Chat Noir.

We kissed shorter than I would’ve liked, and when we came to and looked around us we were alone except for Nino, Alya, and Chloe. All three who were standing there wide-eyed at what had just happened.

Swallowing my dignity, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his lips lightly fluttered over my neck and I stifled a noise. His chest hummed against mine. “Would you three mind?” he asked with a husky tone before looking up at them. They all nodded and walked off quickly, not wanting to see what they expected was next.

Instead of pulling away, like we had planned, he put his lips back on my neck before lightly biting, leaving a mark. I gasped before hitting him on his head, pulling him from whatever lust induced trance he was in. He gave me a sideways smile, “It was probably the only time you’d let me kiss you, I had to leave some sort of evidence that what just happened isn’t just in my head.”

Scoffing, I pushed him back and caught my breath, trying to steady my erratic heart rate. I narrowed my eyes at him before whispering, “Well, we’ve got work to do, Kitty. I’ll beat you up for the mark on my neck later.”

A smirk made it’s way on his face, “Worth it.” he then ran ahead of me, dodging the blow I aimed at him. “Come on, we’ve got work to do, Princess.”

Yes, we did indeed.

We had a lot of work ahead.

Rena Rouge POV

Chloe walked beside Nino and me as we strolled down the hall looking for Marinette and Adrien. “Where could those dudes even be?” Nino asked as he looked in a classroom.

“I have no idea, but my Jimmy Choos aren’t meant to be walked in this long,” Chloe complained before leaning against the wall and clutching one of her feet in her hands. I rolled my eyes before gesturing to the door between this hall and the next.

“Last place, let’s take a look.”

To say the least, that was a mistake.

A big one.

We walked in on a steamy makeout session. Marinette had her back to the locker and Adrien was the one pushing her against it. Chloe stood stalk still, and I cleared my throat awkwardly. They broke apart, but he soon moved his mouth to her neck.

I really did not want to see this today.

I’m happy for her, really. But my eyes did not need to be tainted today.

Adrien quietly asked us to leave, and we did.

We basically sprinted out.

Go get it, girl!

Nino chuckled to himself and took off his hat, “Didn’t think the guy had it in him.” When I looked at him in confusion, he elaborated, “dude’s been pinning over her since they first met. I swear it- I never thought he’d actually ask her out, let alone this.” All of our cheeks flared red at the thought of what would soon follow.

“Let’s just go eat lunch,” Chloe squeaked, her cheeks scarlet.

We all nodded before silently agreeing not to mention what we had basically walked in on.

No, I did not need to see that- or think about it- instead, I would happily eat my sandwich.

Happily.

In peace.

Or at least that’s what I thought, but to ruin my day a huge blast sounded and my ears rang from the explosion.

Could I not get a moment in peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did a charcoal cleansing mask and waxed and this bitch is feeling badassssssss
> 
> thanks for listening to me rip sorry


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im tired so it's short but ya

Adrien gave me a sheepish smile and I just looked away. "We have work to do," I mumbled to him, my lips still burning from our earlier escapade.

He gave me a smile worthy of his cat persona before leading me to the spot he had circled on the map. The hallway was quiet, it was only us insight, and Adrien didn't seem to mind one bit. All of sudden he stopped walking and stared at a wall.

It seemed out of place. I walked forward before putting my ear against it and knocking. The sound echoed quietly and I smirked. A secret passage. Cool.

The look on my face must have given it away because then Adrien was knocking lightly with an excited look on his face. "Man, I haven't seen a secret passage since that one family trip to England." I nodded in agreement, remembering the last time we stumbled across a wall just like this one.

_Chat pushed me lightly and I scowled at him. I chastised him for being unprofessional during our mission. In response, he pushed me again, which caused me to hit a wall that let out a quiet echoing sound._

_We both froze and stared at the wall. "Sweet! I knew The Guardian said there'd be secret passages in this castle, but I didn't think we'd actually find one." He swore quietly, "I should've taken that bet with Rena." Rena earlier made a bet about being first to find a secret passage, but Chat just laughed it off and didn't shake on the bet._

_I had a feeling he'd take all of her bets from now on._

_Which gave me a feeling that I'd be patting him on the head in comfort due to the fact that he almost always loses bets._

_For some reason, he's just really unlucky._

_Could be the jinx for dressing like a black cat._

_Chat tapped on the bricked wall till one brick went in farther and the wall opened up to reveal a passage. "That's cool as fuck," I whispered to myself, forgetting that the coms were on._

_"Language, dudette!" Carapace told me before getting back to doing god-knows-what. This mission was a trust exercise of sorts, we had no idea what the other's tasks were, but we had to trust that they'd complete them so that we'd save the day. All of our tasks were connected in some way, or at least that's what the Guardian said._

_I think it's a load of crap._

_But who am I to judge our Holder?  
Chat practically pranced into the opening, the grin never leaving his lips when he saw me hesitate. "Come on, it can't be that bad! We're in an old castle, with literally no one here except us. No bad guys. No guns. No nuclear threat. It's completely safe!" When I hesitated again, eyeing the old tunnel he continued, "Are you afraid of ghosts? Come on, I thought you were a ladybug, not a chicken!"_

_I glared at him before walking into the tunnel. How bad could it end up being?_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo idk enjoy i guess   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I'm jolted out of my memory when Adrien punched the wall before letting out a whimper. "Wall didn't open."

Sometimes I forget how stupid Chat can be.

I stared at him, "No shit, Sherlock." He stuck his tongue out at me before glancing behind us with wide eyes. My eyes widen as I remember that he has enhanced hearing.

Next to training us, Miraculous Inc also gave us some enhancements to help us on missions. It wasn't exactly humane, but what could we do, we're just kids, and they're all we have. Chat, for instance, was given enhanced hearing and some implants in his eyes so he could see in the dark. All to match his cat alias, of course.

I was lucky and didn't get as many implants except one that did something to my brain. Unfortunately, I can't really tell what it does, as they never really told me, but I have a hunch that it allows me to think faster if that's even possible. It pops up in moments like now, all of a sudden it's like time slows down and I know exactly what to do to get us out of dangerous situations.

Maybe it made me smarter?

If only I could use it on command, it would make this school work so much easier.

Time seemed to still and before I knew it, I was pushing Adrien against the wall and put my face real close to his. We might as well keep the cover story we have going, besides it's not like we had enough time to escape the little dead end and hide.

Footsteps all of a sudden stop and I pull my face away from Adriens and make my cheeks blush. Just teenagers, doing teenager stuff, ashamed I got caught.

Adrien played along and cleared his throat and looked away from the person. Meanwhile, I looked towards them and was startled to see Chloe there with her hand covering the necklace on her neck, protecting it.

Interesting...

"Chloe! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing." I hummed, playing the ditsy teenager card. She looked at us with something in her eyes before putting her hands on her hips.

"You two gotta not do this at school. Gosh, have some self-respect." She huffed and pulled out a lipstick tube from her purse along with a little mirror. Quietly, she reapplying her lipstick. "Seemed you two found my little hangout square, always quiet, great to redo my makeup without any idiots bugging me." Readjusting her yellow jacket, she leaned against the wall. "Now scat. This is already my hang out spot, and I don't need it tainted." She eyes Adrien, "You too Adrikins, do leave."

Adrien and I stepped away from each other and I put on a shy smile, "Sorry! We'll see you in class, Chloe." I eye her calculatingly and she did the same to me.

With a shark-like smile, she replied, "Of course, see you in class."

Adrien grabbed my hand and lead me away, he whispered, "She seems suspicious."

I gave him a look, "Of course she is, isn't that why you brought her to eat lunch with her- keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" He nodded and gave me a small smile, "What?"

"I just forgot how well you know me, it's good to talk freely like this." His hand tightens around my own and he gives me a small smile.

The bell rang and he reluctantly let go of my hand to go to his locker, with one last look he walked away from me, but I stood still. In a quiet voice, I hummed to myself, "It is nice, isn't it?" I pushed the dreamy smile off my face before heading to my own locker, now isn't the time to get boy-crazy. I had a lead and I was going to follow it, no matter what it takes.

_Here I come Chloe Bourgeois, we're going to be best friends- no matter what you try and do._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

It’s a weird thing to try and become friends with someone when that’s not really your true intentions. Not going to lie, it always leaves me feeling sick to my stomach to use someone and probe their feelings to get what I want. Even though it’s for a mission, I know that I probably will have trouble sleeping tonight due to my actions.

I spent the entire day basically buttering Chloe up with compliments, and she ate them up like nobody’s business. Alya and Nino seemed confused on why I was making such an effort with Chloe, who’s only friend was a quiet girl named Sabrina, who she basically used as a slave.

Chloe didn’t take much to accept my efforts and was soon sitting behind me in class, she copied my notes and a few of my answers on a pop quiz we had. Even though it irked me, because I hate people who copy things and get all the rewards with no real work, I let it happen for the sake of the mission. 

Adrien seemed to be enjoying my pain as I spent the day listening to Chloe’s rants about anything and everything (which usually was hate on other students in the class), well he did until she started to flirt relentlessly with him. Chat Noir may be many things, such as a flirt, but it seemed that as Adrien he was shy to anyone but me.

I couldn’t say that I didn’t enjoy watching him squirm uncomfortably while he eyed me, mentally asking for help. It was nice to watch him get a taste of his own flirty nature.

_Gosh, he’s so awkward._

Alya basically jumped on me about what she had walked in at lunch. “I had no idea that you and Mr Prince Charming over there were together?”

Shrugging, I gave her nothing, “It’s a complicated relationship.”

She didn’t seem too happy with that answer and just as she was about to ask for me to divulge more information, the bell rang and I sprang to my feet.

Chloe caught my eye as she wrapped her hand around her necklace with a grimace on her face. I peered around inconspicuously as I could and noticed other classmates also doing the same thing. 

Adrien sidled up next to me once Alya left the room with Nino (she left with a ‘we’re going to talk about this later’ look), and Chloe and a couple other students hurried off. “Either I’m a shit investigator or we just say Hawkmoth and his signal in action.”

I whispered back as I picked up my backpack, “Seems you’re right. And I have a feeling we both know where they’re heading…”

He looked around the now empty classroom and walked closer. With a smirk he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer so he could mumble into my ear, “We do indeed.” He spun my waist and caught my hand, “How about we do some snooping and channel our inner Chloe by going and painting our faces?”

Smiling in agreement we walked slowly and quietly towards the wall we had found earlier. He was right, we did need some disguises, but what? And how the hell will we get into the lair anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told my crush that i liked her and she did not take it well and now I've lost a friend and my gay ass might be thrown out of the closet by rumours because I go to a catholic school
> 
> so please kill me and end my misery
> 
> thanks


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally this bitch wrote some actual plot

By ‘painting our faces’ he meant by putting on ridiculous costumes and caking on makeup until it felt like my face was going to fall off.

“There, no one will even recognise us now!” he chirped happily in his mouse onesie and mask. “See, I’m a mouse- completely opposite of the majestic black cat. Chat Noir? Don’t know him- call me le Petite Souris **[AN: it’s french for ‘Little Mouse’]** … Cute, and harmless.” I shook my head at his antics as I stood in my own outfit (which was ironically a black cat. When I asked him about it he had responded with, “Well, Ladybugs are known to be good luck, and black cats aren’t, so you’re a cat.” When I had tried to respond that according to his logic, he’d be a ladybug, he had shushed me and pushed me into the bathroom stall with the outfit.)

“Okay, _Petite Souris_ , how are we even going to get through the wall? Huh, genius?”

He gives me a Cheshire grin, worthy of his usual title of 'cat', and rummages around in his pockets before pulling up a charm identical to the one Chloe had around her neck. “This cat seems to have sticky paws… I may or may not have snatched some shiny jewels from one of our classmates…”

Beaming at him, I took it from him and held it in my hands, it was so small and fragile- but if our theory was correct then it would hold the key to this mission, it would hold the key to defeating Hawkmoth and going back home to HQ.

My mind faltered as I thought about returning back to HQ, there would be no more goofing around with Chat Noir, no more school, no more casual friends like Alya or Nino. It would just be work and work and work.

Unconsciously my hand clenched around the charm and I had to stop myself from stomping on it and breaking it right then and there, I really did not want to go back to the stoic work that used to plague my days.

“Hey, Chat?” I whispered at him as he hid his blond hair under a hood. He turned to look at me, his eyes shone in the light to show off their brilliant emerald hue. “Are you going to miss all of this… once we go back to work?”

His face darkens and he walks towards me, “I will miss every minute of this, of being your friend, of hearing your voice, even getting to hold you in my arms.” He looks away for a second before looking back at me, straight into my blue eyes, “Marinette, to be honest- I really don’t want this to end, but you know how it is,” he gives me a pained grimace, “you know how it is. We have to follow Protocol: WAIT.”

“No patience in war, so we’re WAIT, _Worldly protection, Anonymous association, Information gathering, Threat eliminator_. ‘There’s no ME in WAIT.’” I said back to him, remembering the motto we had drilled into our heads since we first had begun training as children. Miraculous Inc was just one branch in WAIT’s widespread reach, I’m not sure about any of the other branches, we had anonymous in there for a reason, all I knew was that Miraculous took care of some of the worst physical threats out there such as corrupt politicians, or in Hawkmoth’s case, runaway agents. I didn’t know too much about WAIT, but I happen to overhear (more like eavesdrop) that there was also a branch that handled technological events such as hackers, and a science branch that deals with bioengineered illnesses.

I’m pretty sure Miraculous was the coolest branch though.

Although, right now I wasn’t feeling too lucky.

I put on my animal mask and gave him a smile that I had perfected over the years. “I know, as much as they value our happiness, it is never worth compromising identities or putting lives in danger by disrupting work.”

His hand smudged against my cheekbone in such a way that it was making my chest scream out in loneliness when his hand moved away. “That’s right, Princess, happiness is never attainable when work needs to be done. And right now, we’ve got to work harder than ever before.

“It’s time we go into the beast’s lair and be the knights in shining armour we’ve been raised to be,” his eyes burned into mine, “and slay the dragon.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof plot

Slaying the dragon was much harder than what Chat had proposed. In fact, we barely got through the door (wall?) with the pendant he had stolen.

It was a weird sight, all the Akumas were in zany outfits and many of them were just sitting back eating appetizers and drinking various coloured liquids from red solo cups.

Almost as if we had stepped into a college party without any of the dancing, or cute outfits. Just people eating and talking in their ridiculous onesies.

Not that Chat and I were any different, if anything, we fit in. I had thought that our outfits were a little too extravagant with the masks and all, but it seems ours was some of the least crazy costumes here.

Hawkmoth has an unusual taste in followers.

Chat and I lounged against the wall and looked over at all the people in the large room. There must have been dozens, so many people who were serving a psychopath that was hell-bent on ruining the world.

I have never gotten people.

My mouth opened to ask Chat a question when a large hush fell over the room. Falling into the hoard mentality, I stayed quiet and kneeled along with everyone else. No need to stand out.

Without so much as a warning, Hawkmoth walked out in front of all his loyal subjects and smiled a maniacal grin. "It is almost time," he tapped his staff on the ground when an uneasy murmur spread across the room. Everyone instantly quieted down and I gave Chat an uneasy look which he returned before nodding towards our enemy, who was continuing his speech. As discreetly as I could, I slid my hand into the pocket of the cat onesie and pushed a button on the portable recorder, seeing Chat do the same thing. The reason we use these ancient devices instead of phones was so that if we catch something very confidential there's no digital footprint of it existing as it would if we had filmed it on our phones. Plus, phones die quickly and make noises and light up- they're just not very good for undercover missions.

The recorder vibrated slightly in my hand, letting me know that it had turned on, so I tuned back into Hawkmoth's speech, "As I said before, make sure to be ready any moment- if all goes according to plans, then you will all be called into action sometime this week..." My breath caught when I heard what little time we had, I wasn't ready one bit, in fact, the team wasn't ready one bit- we had almost no information on Hawkmoth or his plans, and here he was ready to destroy the city and I was powerless to do anything about it.

It seems we were in more trouble than originally thought.

**Queen Bee's POV**

The meeting ended quickly and I let out an anxious sigh. What to do... What to do.

Hawkmoth had dirt on me, no use denying that.

And he had my ambitions and dreams in his hands, I also could not deny that. Freedom was something I craved and I was basically frothing at the mouth due to being enslaved from one agency to another's hands. It seems the saying that if it seems too good to be true, it probably is was more correct than I'd like to admit.

Hawkmoth had promised me fame, _freedom,_ yet I had received none of this. He may promise me that all will be mine once we take Miraculous Inc, but I know that's probably too good to be true. After he used me for this mission, he'll probably kill me, and I'll die as a traitor.

 _Traitor._ The word echoed in my ears and I gave an agitated sigh as I walked to my safehouse in my regular clothes, I had never thought that I'd become a traitor. But here I was.

Hawkmoth's plans ran through my head, the plans he had shared with me one on one, the ones I (will ashamedly admit) had helped perfect.

Maybe he wouldn't kill me. Two rogue agents are better than one, one is lonely with no one to watch your back, but two, two could rule the world. But then again, how much could you ever trust a fellow traitor to watch your back, if anything, once I was shot at, he'd be gone, leaving me in the dust.

The keys clinked as I unlocked my safehouse door before locking myself safely in and setting the alarms  


I fell onto my white couch and hugged a fluffy yellow pillow to my chest, it seems I had a decision to make.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bcs I'm lazy

**Hawkmoth POV**

The time was here, years and years of planning is finally going to pay off. My heart puttered on as I stared at my wife’s encased body. I laid my hand on the glass coffin- no, not coffin, closer to an incubator. It was keeping her alive, but barely.

Everything is all Miraculous Inc’s fault. My wife, Emilie, and I worked for them in the past. She worked under the alias as Peacock and I worked as Hawkmoth, we gave them years of our lives and committed unspeakable crimes, but it wasn’t enough for them.

It never was. The Guardian was the head of each Miraculous team, and sometimes lead more than one team at once- and Emilie and my Guardian was the devil itself. We only ever given missions that almost guaranteed death, and low pay for our services.

But, we believed in the cause the institution was for, so we powered on and did the missions, risking our lives every single time.

In the past I would never have questioned Miraculous, they were all I had after all. But after serving the place for over twenty years, Emilie and I asked to retire- we had wanted to start a family. Against the agency’s policy of anonymity, we had somehow met in person as our true selves and fallen in love. We were happily surprised when we found out that the person we were swooning over was actually our best friend from the agency.

So with the thought of a domestic life in mind, Emilie and I asked to be able to resign, and they had let us. Or so we had thought.

Before we knew it, we had our beautiful baby boy, Adrien, and everything was perfect. Or at least until they came to take him away when he was a toddler. In the process of fighting everyone off, the love of my life was hit on the head in such a way that it threw her into a coma, a coma of which hasn’t been broken to this day, sixteen years later.

They had wanted him so much, something about how two of the best operatives’ child would prove to be the perfect genetic makeup for a supersoldier.

I had spent years looking for him, but it’s been forever and I had no idea of how he would look? Would his blond hair have faded into brown? Are his eyes still as green as I imagined?

Was he still the baby boy I remember? Even after all the trials, he was forced under while at that dreaded agency?

My breathing picked up as I stared at my wife’s body, breathing slowly, yet not at all.

“I’m sorry I failed you, I’m sorry our boy was taken.” A shuddering sob escaped me as tears trickled down my face, “but I swear I will take down the agency that took both of you away from me, even if it’s the last thing I do.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short because I tend to procrastinate and have writers block so I guess enjoy what I managed to write

I sat in the classroom and watched the clock in agony, Queen Bee had gotten info from a source that the showdown would occur today, so all there was left to do was to sit and wait.

We couldn’t evacuate the students as it would probably (more like most likely) signal to Hawkmoth that we know what was to happen, and then we’d no longer have the upper hand on him.

Adrien sat beside me, tapping his pencil on the desk while his shoulder brushed up against mine every now and then. He was trying to calm me down, he knew that I often got nervous before missions, so this was his way of letting me know that he was there for me even if he couldn’t outwardly be there.

The _Wait_ Protocol kept chanting through my head as I went over the plans for the mission. The ‘T’ stood for _Threat Eliminator,_ which should really stand for _Target_ considering our job was to eliminate our target at all means necessary. Even if it means harming innocents in the process.

A few civilian lives mean nothing in the scheme of things if we can demolish a threat. WAIT could wipe the casualties off the face of the Earth, it would be like the casualties never existed, and hence there would be no proof of them ever dying indirectly or directly by our hands.

I had always hated that rule- more like a guideline actually, but nevermind that. It scared me, kept me on edge because even if I were to accidentally- or even purposefully- kill an innocent there would be no repercussions for me because technically Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t exist, so no authorities could ever hold her for trial. And as for Ladybug, she was nothing but a myth, one that was never told, she doesn’t exist either.

As long as Ladybug gets her job done, everything was fine, as long as the mission was complete.

Adrien put his arm around my waist in comfort, seeing that I was lost in thought. His emerald eyes darted up to the clock, checking the time, before letting out a sigh and continuing to tap his pencil on the desk.  
_  
Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap-_  
  
The classroom door burst open and a student came running in breathlessly, “Lockdown!” Everyone burst into action, the door was shut and locked, the blinds were drawn, and all the students herded into the corner away from the door’s view.

I looked at Adrien, how were we going to get out of this one?


	21. Twenty-One

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya were all huddled in a group with the rest of the class, all four worried on how to handle the situation. And by situation, they meant the final battle. All the students of the class (minus the spies) were beside themselves in anxiety, sure they’ve had lockdowns before- and yeah they were used to Akumas now- but this time felt different. All the students in the room felt electrified, something was different today, something could have been in the air or water- didn’t matter- but the way today felt and the battle that came with it, had the students feeling as if something important was to happen.

And they were correct.

Adrien and Marinette had a conversation (more like argument) with their eyes on what to do about the situation, they could either find a way to slip out of the class inconspicuously, and maybe in the process get announced dead, stay in place and hope their coworkers had the place covered (spoiler: they didn’t), or they could:

  * Reveal themselves
  * Kick some ass
  * And kiss a lot in the process



Because let’s face it, after they reveal themselves there would be a greater chance of mortality than usual, the agency takes a great deal of anonymity, and would probably kill them to keep it that way- anonymous.

And with that, they made a decision. Or more like Marinette made the decision, and Adrien followed along like the lovesick puppy he is. The two stood up and when the teacher tried to corral them back down, her thoughts corrupt with fear, the two teenagers just smiled at her.

Nino and Alya were both wide-eyed as they watched their two friends turn into their fellow spies. The two slipped on their hooded outfits and took out their weapons from their bags (how the weapons didn’t get taken away or discovered was a secret no one would ever unfold), and look at each other in a silent pep talk.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Creator and Destroyer.

Assassins of the night.

Together they could do anything, and nothing would ever defeat them.

Nino and Alya knew what to do, and next thing they knew, they were standing up and suiting up. The four friends looked at each other in surprise, before pulling each other into a hug.

All that was missing was Queen Bee, who was busy playing soldier for Hawkmoth, but we’ll get to that later. Because now was about friendship between the four tortured souls, and the broken promise of tomorrow.

“We may no longer have a future,” Chat Noir began, his voice scrambler off, “but the least we can do is make it so that others can have more of a chance than we ever got.”

Everyone nodded, and with that, they went hunting for the enemy, they went hunting for Hawkmoth.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's a complex character- let's get her view on the matter, shall we?

Queen Bee POV

I stood underneath the Eiffel Tower in Hawkmoths assigned costume (albeit ridiculous- it seemed he had some fashion taste), and let out a sigh at how harsh his plan was.

He knew who I was, my identity was compromised, not to mention he offered something I couldn’t say no to- so I signed away my name. I sold my soul to the devil.

Let’s just hope that the gamble pays off.

I really don’t want to go to hell without having a successfully content life up here first.

That’s when I saw them.

That’s when I saw my team and I let out a gasp in surprise.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena Rouge- they all stood in line, ready to fight, that didn’t surprise me- they were always ready to put their lives on the line for the mission. But what did surprise me was that their hoods were lowered and their identities were displayed to the world. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya.

They all stood there, weapons in hand, ready to fight for the very company that enslaves them, and then they were ready to die at the hand of the very company they fought tooth and nail to keep running.

I guess I couldn’t be too surprised, they were always more insane than anyone could see- not to mention always had unorthodox ways to solve unsolvable problems. They were what made our squad the best in the organization. I turned back to see Hawkmoth’s eyes wide in surprise before murmuring something unintelligible under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, ‘no, it can’t be.’ before he snapped back into his villain persona.

Hawkmoth walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to tense up as he squeezed my shoulder. I held in a painful wail as his nails drew into my shoulder, drawing blood. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, “You know what to do, Queen Wasp.”

Against my better judgement, I rolled my eyes at the new name he gave me- Queen Bee to Queen Wasp- how original, Hawkmoth. I sashayed forward and faced my worst fear, harming my best friends.

My hand grabbed my new and improved weapon, Stinger, and threw it at Ladybug. I held in a grimace at my action, but quickly remembered just why I was doing this. If Hawkmoth won he’d disband Miraculous Inc, we’d all be free. I wasn’t just doing this for me- I was doing it for the entire team, I was doing it for the entire branch of the organization. I was doing it for every unlucky little kid that would get dragged into the corrupt world, every young agent who died in action during their missions.

I wasn’t being selfish or wrong for fighting for Hawkmoth.

If anything, my team was being selfish, they were fighting change, they were staying the mindless, obedient drones that the agency built them to be. But not me, I was no one’s puppet.

Not Miraculous’.

Not W.A.I.T.

And certainly not Hawkmoth.

Chloe Bourgeois worked for no one but herself and answered no one’s orders unless they fit with her agenda.

I was going to destroy Miraculous Inc and achieve freedom, that’s where I overlapped with Hawkmoth’s ideology, but make no mistake, as soon as he strayed from my needs and stopped being useful, he was dead.

It wasn’t as if I was doing anything wrong, I was simply staying true to my name, Queen. And Queens bow to no one.

With that, I flung my lethal weapon at my closest friends and hoped for the best.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short like usual, but intense. Enjoy! :)

Queen Bee. I stared into her eyes as she threw her weapon at me and the pain of betrayal ran deep, so deep that my soul ached. We had been friends for as long as I could remember, and now here she was trying to kill me, here she was fighting for the bad guys. Sure, Bee has been a bit selfish, more so than usual, but she had a heart of gold- and now to see her fighting against me made me want to cry.

Chat Noir looked at Queen Bee sadly, having been pretty close to her himself. He gave her a quick glare, no doubt betrayal and hurt swirling through his system. He squeezed my arm in comfort before launching himself at Bee into a fight.

I wanted to yell and cry, but I knew better. Emotions ran through me, and I shut them down quickly knowing that emotions never did any good in missions.

In order to save people, I had to defeat Hawkmoth, and nothing else mattered but that. Alya and Nino pulled out their weapons and took over against Queen Bee, allowing Adrien the chance to get back to my side so we could carry out our plan.

Adrien nodded at me and in sync, we ran towards Hawkmoth who stood eyes wide as he watched us run towards him.

I threw a high kick at his head, and he broke out of his daze and fought back with the expertise of an agent. Unlike me, he fought to kill.

Adrien jumped in and we both fought with a vengeance, and I noticed that Hawkmoth seemed to be hesitant to make a move against Adrien. I didn’t have the time to analyse why instead I used it to my advantage and nodded at Adrien to move in. He got closer and closer to our target, and with it, Hawkmoth seemed to fight less and less.

Adrien lined up a kick, ready to end the life of the terrorist, but halted when he heard, “my baby boy, Adrien? Is it really you?” Hawkmoth sat there with tears welling in his eyes. The kick wooshed to a stop an inch from its location, Hawkmoth’s head, and his gaze turned dead.

“Be quiet, Hawkmoth, I’d say you have the right to stay silent- except dead men have no rights.” I placed my hand on Chat’s shoulder and he silently calmed down, he pulled out his weapon of choice, an extendable staff, from his utility belt, and held it under Hawkmoth’s throat.

I often hated this part of our job, to eradicate the target. Usually, I just did the planning the fighting that included knocking out with Rena Rouge and Carapace- not to say that I haven’t killed- I do assassinate at times, usually, I play the sniper from a distance so I never have to see the light leave the person’s eyes. Any killing close up tended to be Chat Noir and Queen Bee, and considering Queen Bee has turned on us, it was up to Chat. And due to our rules of an agent who isn’t doing the killing, has to be a witness to a death to make sure 100% without a doubt that the target is dead, and considering Rena Rouge and Carapace were still busy fighting Queen Bee (who is one of the best in hand-to-hand combat in the industry), I was the only person left to be the witness.

So I sat back and let Chat do his job.

His baton started to heat up, steam sizzling up and heat radiating from it, and before I knew it, his baton had turned into a dagger held at Hawkmoths throat. “Any bombs and such we should know about?” he asked as he pressed the dagger to the older man's throat. When he got no answer, pressed it a bit harder to his neck, “You know the drill, Hawkmoth, tell me or you face the consequence.”

Hawkmoth looked at Adrien and whispered, “You won’t hurt me,” in a certain tone.

With an annoyed snort, Chat answered, “and how do you know that?”

“Because you’re my son.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chat froze and knocked Hawkmoth down onto his hands and knees before delivering a kick to the man’s side, “You’re lying, now tell me what needs to be said so I can end this all.” I winced as I watched Chat’s eyes darken and he turned off his emotions.

I’ve gotten to know my Adrien, the sweet one who gives shoulder kisses, and plays the piano, and flirts like there’s no tomorrow- but right now he wasn’t there. The person I was staring at was the assassin Chat Noir. I was staring at the emotionless agent who knew how to get the job done, that knew if he failed he wouldn’t see the light of tomorrow.

“But I don’t lie, Adrien- the agency took you from your mother and me when you were young! That’s why I’m doing this! I’m doing this for you and Emilie!” Tears were welling in Hawkmoth’s eyes and he was on the verge of hysterics. I was pretty decent at reading people, in a job like this you have to know when someone is hiding something. And I usually don’t look for these sorts of things, people are very complicated beings, every single human is an enigma and it takes energy to pick up on their ticks and their giveaways.

I have to pay close attention to pick up if someone is lying, I have to time their breathing patterns, watch their eyes for flinches, or even their fingers for an anxious tap- and as I watched Hawkmoth cry his soul out to Chat, I saw none of these.

He must really be Adrien’s dad.

“Chat,” I called for him and let out a small sigh, “I see nothing to show he isn’t truthful.” If Hawkmoth was truly Adrien’s father- he deserved to know. I would give almost anything to hug my family again, but I don’t have that option, and I might not ever in my life. But he does. Adrien does.

“Please, son, we’re family.” Hawkmoth stood up and reached for Adrien, his arms wide. A gasp came from behind me and I saw Rena Rouge and Carapace, both holding a tied up Queen Bee, watching the situation with wide eyes.

Adrien stood frozen, his baton-turned-dagger still glowing green in his hand. He flipped it between his fingers and stared at his father with disbelieving eyes.

“We’re family…” Hawkmoth took his mask off to reveal his face and I let out a faint gasp, he was the famed fashion designed Gabriel Agreste? I had always wanted to do something with fashion, and so even though I wasn’t really allowed to stay up to date with trends, I had always kept tabs on fashion designers, it was a hobby I held, and it made me feel more human. A hobby that wasn’t all about death had helped keep me grounded.

“Please, come with me, son. We can rule together, take down the industry- I can even introduce you to your mother, if only she was conscious... She would be so proud of the young man you’ve become.

“Together we can take over Miraculous Inc- we can take over WAIT- we can even take over the world. Doesn’t that sound fun? Just you and me, making up for all the lost time.” Gabriel was starting to sound insane, and his mumblings were concerning me. “Miraculous is corrupt, they’re using you just as they used me. Not all of the targets you take out are threats- it’s all just a game of chess and we’re the pawns, playing to the whim of the King.

“So come with me, and we can be a family again. You and me, we can take down agents and rule the world.”

Adrien’s face was now red hot with anger, and I wasn’t sure if it was at his father or at the situation. Although I had a feeling it was both.

“Hurting innocents is never okay,” Adrien started, talking about the whole Akuma ploy Gabriel had going on, “and you’re not my father.” His emerald eyes wandered to my icy blue ones and he gave me a small smile before turning back to Gabriel, “blood doesn’t make us family. Family is so much more than just sharing genes- I could never be family with a monster like you.”

With that, he drove his dagger into his father’s chest and whispered a small goodbye. “Target destroyed, the threat has been eliminated,” I said quietly as I stared at Chat. Tears trickled down his face quietly and soon we heard sirens whistle in the distance.

Better late than never I suppose.

Rena Rouge pulled Queen Bee to a standing position, “The Guardian will deal with you.”

Carapace butted in, “I know that dude was crazy- and sorry Adrien- but shouldn’t we listen to some of the things that he said? What if we’re really being used?” Nino paused and looked at us, “and I don’t know about you lot, but I don’t want to be an agent, it’s never been my passion, and I hate hurting people. I want to make music, I want to have friends, and go to school, and be a real person… Not just a shadow or a myth.”

Queen Bee muttered, “That’s why I did it.” We all turned to look at her, not caring that soon we were surrounded by police who were all very confused. They stood still staring at the five teenagers and the dead body of a wanted criminal.

“Hawkmoth- he promised me freedom for all of us. A chance to live. A chance to actually have lives. To be free.”

Adrien spoke up, “Then let’s do that.” With that, he dropped his weapons and put his hands in the air as he looked at the bewildered officers. “Let’s handle this like real people, not myths, or ghosts, or assassins.” A news chopper arrived at the scene and a camera zoomed in on us, but Chat didn’t wince like the rest of us, no, he stared straight into the camera and shouted with tears welling in his eyes.

“My name is Adrien Agreste and I’m an agent under the name Chat Noir. I was taken from my home when I was a toddler by a secret organisation called WAIT and I was trained to kill. And now I’m done- come and get me! I know how much you love your anonymity- so come and kill me WAIT. I dare you.”

I stood up and put my hand on Adrien’s shoulder, “My real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I want to exist again! I’ve lived as a ghost named Ladybug for my entire life, pulling strings from the shadows from too long. I want to finally stand in the light and take account for what I’ve done. And if you’re going to hurt Chat, WAIT, you’ll have to get me first.”

Rena Rouge and Carapace stood up beside me. “My name is Rena Rouge, but my real name is Alya Cesaire, I can’t remember my real family but I think I had siblings, I remember loving them more than anything in the world, but then I was taken from them- I want to see them again. And I want to be a writer! I hate this job- I want to be a person again and have a real family with parents who give you hugs, not bullets! And for once in my life I want my words to finally matter, I want to be more than just a ghost story.”

“I’m Carapace, and I think my name is Nino- we’ve never been called our real names until recently so it might actually be something different… I want to write music and have friends and a life- I really don’t want to hurt anyone else in fear of my own life anymore dude, this is all so much. And since we’re talking will be dead in a week tops, fuck you WAIT! I want my childhood back!”

Queen Bee stood last and Alya untied her hands, resigned to what might happen, but all she did was take off her hood to reveal herself as Chloe, I gave her a sad smile, one she returned. She turned and shouted at the cameraman in the helicopter (this guy was loving this), “My name is Chloe Bourgeois but I’ve gone as Queen Bee for my entire life. All I’ve ever wanted was freedom, I want to be free to talk to who I want without being scared of death, I want to get to know my friends and teammates, I want the freedom of being called my actual name! I want to be an actual person for the first time in my life!”

We all stood there, arms linked. After we finished talking the police rushed in to grab and handcuff us, they had recognised our code names as myths from nothing of word of mouth. Our codenames weren’t really taken seriously, and we were written down as nothing more than stories you’d tell your kids about if they were being bad, but every now and then, those daring enough would speak of us in the black market, whispers of our missions and the reign of destruction and peace we brought with us.

Of course, that had all been written up as fantasy in the eyes of the authority figures, they were spoon fed lies and cover-ups by the very agency that employed us. But here we were, tears falling down our cheeks, wrists rubbing against the metal handcuffs, and blood staining our hands.

For some reason, I hadn’t felt happier than I did at that moment. As twisted as it sounds, it was relieving in a way to be called my real name, to be acknowledged, to have consequences, to be real. My eyes met Adrien’s wide goofy smile, and I knew he felt the same.

Whatever was in store for us, we knew we could handle, and I knew we’d be content with. Because being seen for the first time in years was refreshing.

I wouldn’t have given up that moment for anything.

Adrien and I were shoved in the back of the same cop car and I put my head on his shoulder, our hands still clasped behind our backs. My lips grazed his cheek and he gave a content sigh. “I think we made the right decision,” I whispered to him as the car started and we were driven to god knows where.

“Even though we might be on our way to jail? Or worse, our death?” he asked, as he kissed the top of my head.

“Of course, at least now WAIT can’t stay that anonymous anymore, they’ll have to become WIT.” I chuckled at the end of my statement. “But I hope that someone gets to the bottom of this all and that if they do say running that someone takes care of The Guardian, he was a good man. Not to mention, I hope that someone gets all the other agents- both in field and in training, back to their homes.”

“Don’t worry, Princess, you and I will make sure they all end up safe. We’ve been known to have silver tongues after all.

“We’ll be just fine.” He kissed the crown of my head again and we sat in the back of the cop cruiser with a sense of peace thrumming through our veins.

Yeah, we’ll be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only like two more chapter left ahhhh


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

_Four years later ___

__Adrien and I stood beside one another decked out in formal suits, an aura of confidence surrounded us as we looked over everyone in the building. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Adrien asked me as he tightened his tie, looking so handsome it should be illegal._ _

__Quickly I re-did his now lopsided tie and gave him a devilish smile. “I’m sure, if anyone is going to bring peace to everyone, it has to be us.” I smoothed my hair back in its elegant bun and flattened my tie. Everyone kept trying to get me to wear a skirt, and the officer in charge of me went as far as to lay out an outfit out for me, but being the rebel that I was, I took one of Adrien’s suits and used my sewing skills to fit it to myself in an hour. Needless to say, I looked smoking in his suit, if he wasn’t as stunning as he is, I’d even say that I was wearing it better than he was._ _

__Adrien mumbled under his breath, “I still can’t believe that we didn’t go to jail all those years ago, like how did we even end up here?”_ _

__I kissed his cheek to calm him as I thought over his question, “simple answer, they needed us. And we had sensitive information, they couldn’t have sent us to jail or else we might have released some crucial information to the wrong people. Plus, they’re constantly tracking us and even have us on a curfew, so it’s not like we got off scot-free. And they gave us this responsibility because we’re the best equipped._ _

__“In five minutes you and me, we’re going to run Miraculous Inc, we’re going to be in charge of thousands, and we’ll do an amazing job.” My breath caught as I remembered that soon Chat and I would be in charge of all of the agents and making sure they don’t do anything illegal and making sure to stop the children abduction program._ _

__I wasn’t too sure we could do it, but if anyone could do it, we could. Alya, Nino, and Chloe walked up beside us, Alya in a suit that matched mine, Nino wore a suit jacket but with jeans (typical), and Chloe in her usual fashion, came in wearing a stunning yellow dress that made all eyes wander to her._ _

__She basked in the attention everyone gave her, in fact, she thrived under it._ _

__Which is exactly she’s in charge of public communications of WAIT now, she’ll do a fantastic job of not letting the press run us over._ _

__Alya was going to be in charge of all the online articles and the websites due to her great writing skills._ _

__Nino didn’t really want to be in charge of anything, and instead now owns a radio channel which is gaining listeners by the day, and he does his part by answering questions of our missions we’ve done when asked by a listener. The only reason he was with us today was because a) he was apart of the team and should get closure just like the rest of us, and b) his girlfriend, Alya, was a big part of the new management of the agency. He was mostly here to cheer on Alya._ _

__That left Adrien and me, we were thrown into the position of co-owners of the whole program, we’ll oversee to make sure everything is more legal and to help all the child agents get back to their homes._ _

__All five of us stood tall as we walked into the room when the clock hit noon. The new age of agents was upon us, and we were going to be the ones to lead them into the light._ _

__Everything would be great, and under our management, everything will end up magnificent, and even if it doesn’t turn out as perfect as we wish, I had a feeling that we could turn the situation around and make it all work out for the better._ _

__I put my hand inside my fiance’s and smiled as he ran his hand through his blond hair. His emerald eyes sparkled, “Shall we go, Princess.”_ _

__My mouth turned up into a smirk, “Yes, we shall, Kitty.”_ _

__In unison, we all walked into the room and took command. As my eyes took in all of the poor agents that had everything taken from them from such a young age, I knew that I would stop at nothing to bring justice for all of us._ _

__I was Ladybug after all, there was nothing I couldn’t do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! What book do you want to see next?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
